Cαrαmelos
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. — ¡Mou, Naruto-kun, te dí a elegir de éstos caramelos! —exclamó molesta, haciendo referencia a los que tenía en su mano. Infló una mejilla y frunció el ceño, luego su índice señaló su mejilla—, ¡éste, es mío, mío!


_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Caramelos**

— ¡Ah, que aburrido, dattebayo! — expresó un rubio entrelazando las manos detrás de su nuca.

Era domingo, un domingo lento y monótono dónde sólo podía hacer el vago por la aldea. Todos sus amigos estaban ocupados, Kakashi había salido en una misión a la aldea oculta de la arena junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, desertándolo a él por orden y ''conveniencia'' de la Hokage, y, por si no fuera poco, Ichikaru no estaba en su día de apertura.

El sol pegaba intensamente en la aldea y eso le robaba a Naruto las características energías que empleaba para todo. Había decidido descansar por ese día, dejando los entrenamientos para la llegada de sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? estaba en una encrucijada ...

Un grupo de niños aparecieron en su campo de visión, y algo le llamó duramente la atención; una paleta de fresa la cual estaba siendo degustada por una pequeña. Entonces su estómago profirió un gruñido y el rubio y bufó.

— Se me antoja algo dulce ...

De pronto, divisó la conocida figura de Hinata Hyuga sentada en una banca bajo la pesada sombra de un árbol. Cuando hubo acortado la distancia se situó a un lado de ella; tarareaba una canción y movía sus pies rítmicamente al compás de la melodía. Entonces se percató de que la peliazul no estaba precisamente muy atenta a su alrededor, si no que tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Naruto la repasó de pies a cabeza, fijándose especialmente en el movimiento de su boca, como si su lengua estuviese golpeando la parte interna de sus mejillas, dando a entender que estaba comiendo algo.

— Oi, Hinata-chan, ¿qué tienes en la boca? — soltó éste de repente, sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba en otro mundo. Al encontrarse con Naruto, se ruborizó e hizo dos puños de sus manos sobre sus pantalones.

— U-un caramelo, —respondió con algo de dificultad. Parpadeó y alzó la cabeza para contemplarle—, ¿q-quieres uno?

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de Naruto, quién, con un asentimiento se sentó a lado suyo. Hinata introdujo una mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y extrajo una pequeña variedad de caramelos con envolturas coloridas y chillona, para luego extenderla hacia él dándole selección libre. El rubio hizo una mueca mientras escudriñaba los dulces en la mano de la chica y arrugó el ceño, al no encontrar uno de su preferencia.

— Oye, ¿de qué sabor es el tuyo, Hinata-chan? —indagó alzando sus ojos azules a los suyos. La muchacha titubeó un poco antes de responder con mayor claridad.

— N-naranja, —e intuyendo que esa sería la posible elección del rubio, buscó al atrayente color naranja que se hallaba en su mano, entre una aglomeración do otros colores que discrepaban entre sí. Señaló su objetivo con la mano libre—, mira, aquí tienes uno. Es tuyo si así lo deseas.

Naruto dirigió una mano de forma demorada hacia el lugar indicado por ella. Entonces, encaminó su extremidad, secundada por la otra, a ambos lados del rostro de Hinata y acercó su cara a la de ella, juntando sus labios en un tierno beso.

La boca de él se movía sobre la de la chica con suma tranquilidad. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por la acción a la vez que su mano se cerraba sobre los dulces para no dejarlos caer, y se permitió corresponder con algo de timidez e inseguridad. La lengua de Naruto pidió entrada a la cavidad bucal de Hinata, y ella le dejó explorar el interior de ésta con libertad. Él iba de un lado a otro en el interior de su boca, sin dejarse ningún punto sin registrar, hasta que, una ola de sabor lamió el músculo rojizo y húmedo del Uzumaki y una sonrisa zorruna apreció contra su boca.

Cuando Hinata sospechó el próximo movimiento de éste, mordió la punta de la lengua de Naruto, provocando en él un respingo y que se separase al instante.

— ¡Mou, Naruto-kun, te dí a elegir de éstos caramelos! —exclamó molesta, haciendo referencia a los que tenía en su mano. Infló una mejilla y frunció el ceño, luego su índice señaló su mejilla—, ¡éste, es mío, mío!

Naruto emitió un gemido pesaroso y asintió con la cabeza, como un niño reconociendo su travesura ante su madre. Alargando el brazo para coger un caramelo cualquiera, se incorporó del banco, alejándose de allí cabizbajo. Desenvolvió el caramelo e hizo una bola con el papel, para acto seguido metérselo en el bolsillo de su mono. Se llevó el concreto a la boca y cerró los ojos. Lo degustó y se sintió satisfecho al reconocer el sabor a naranja inundar su cavidad, aunque, notó una curiosa diferencia; ese era menos dulce a comparación del que se ubicaba en la boca de la peliazul.

* * *

_Hacía bastante que no escribía algo de Naruhina, ¡vaya que sí! espero que éste pequeñísimo one-shot os haya gustado a mí se me hizo tierno y me gustó escribirlo. Perdonad las faltas de **ortografía** y de **cacografía**, chicas, espero que os interese leerlo. Ahora me pondré a terminar otro one-shot de la pareja Sasusaku — algún día espero escribir algo de otras parejas — Pero aviso que recién entré en el tercer trimestre y último, y tengo que estudiar duramente ya que suspendí los otros dos atrás. ¡Bueno, un saludo a todas!_

_... ¿Reviews?_


End file.
